Chapter 371
Mission (任務, Ninmu) is the 371st chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Following Barrigen's death, Sakata and Hashito accuse Loberry of the murder and proceed to detain her. Sakata contacts the Supreme Magistrate to retain a case against the Sixth Queen Seiko for plotting to assassinate the Fourteenth Prince Woble. However, Cleapatro denies Sakata's request and instead sends investigators to observe them for the next 72 hours. In Woble's room, Kurapika asks the remaining bodyguards to rethink about the offered Nen course. He leaves the bodyguards and asks for Queen Oito to come with him in another room. As they leave, Furykov asks Babimyna if he should go as well. Babimyna shrugs it off and tells Furykov not to interfere with his mission. Meanwhile, Shimano prepares the food and is confronted by both Kurapika and Bill, with the former intending to ask her two questions. Kurapika interrogates her whether she knows about Barrigen's murder and Nen, to which Shimano staunchly denies. According to her, she has never heard of Nen but continues to suggest that perhaps the snakes were Woble's Nen beast. Kurapika explains that the princes' parasitic Nen beasts cannot be seen by normal people, but a Nen user's conjured beasts can be seen by both Nen users and normal people. He later theorizes that if a prince withdraws from the Succession War, then the other Nen beasts would disappear. While he finds an opportunity to question the other bodyguards with his chains, he asks both Bill and Shimano to watch out for everyone. Kurapika goes back out to meet the bodyguards and finds out that none has withdrawn. He instructs them to put their hands together and proceeds to teach them Nen. Queen Oito then asks Shimano about the reason she stayed since the compensation is not worth it. Shimano explains that her family has served Kakin's royal family for generations, though her parents failed to do so when they became sick. It was their dying wish that Shimano should serve the family until her death. Oito says she understands, and gleefully thanks her whole-heartedly. She asks if Shimano has siblings, and Shimano answers that she is an only child. The queen reveals she is the middle child of five siblings and that her older brother used to push her around when she was little. Meanwhile, Kurapika enlists Furykov and Belerainte to be his helpers. Down in the Black Whale's fifth floor, the group of three men asks for payments if people want to go towards the cafeteria. The passersby complain that the men only bribed the soldiers so they can do as they pleased. Then, from behind, Phantom Troupe members Nobunaga, Franklin, Feitan, and Phinks appear. Phinks threatens the three to move, but they attempt to fight back. Easily defeated, the three men explain the system of the Mafia Community in the Kakin Empire. They reveal that Princes Zhang Lei, Tserriednich, and Luzurus have connections to three Mafia communities. Realizing that they are going nowhere, the Spiders ask instead how to pass through the floors, but the men refuse to be caught between the struggle. Franklin asks about the most powerful group, to which they answer would be the Xi-Yu Family, affiliated with Third Prince Zhang Lei. Phinks changes the topic and asks the men about finding someone over 190 cm (6′2″) tall. He tells them that finding that person is their mission now. Elsewhere, Chrollo meets Machi in a crowded area. Machi demands that she will kill Hisoka, but Chrollo finds it unreasonable. She further demands that they flip coins, but Chrollo answers that coin flipping is only between two Spiders. Additionally, the conflict is not only between two members but every member of the Troupe, including Chrollo himself. He is positive that Hisoka is on the ship, and that they will find him. In a darkened room, King Nasubi stands nearby Prince Momoze's corpse. His butler voices out his deepest condolences, yet Nasubi only answers that his daughter has become a foundation to the Great Kakin Tree and now lives in a brilliant lifestyle. Surrounded by 14 capsules, Nasubi reiterates that his daughter still lives. Chapter Notes * Loberry is arrested by the royal army under suspicion of killing Barrigen. ** Moreover, the supreme court of the Black Whale dispatches an investigator to room 1010 as Queen Seiko (6th) is also under suspicion for being an accomplice. * Using [[Kurapika#Nen|'Dowsing Chain']], Kurapika confirms that neither Bill nor Shimano is the assassin in room 1014. ** Kurapika plans to test the other participants if possible. * Kurapika ponders the possibility that if "one prince withdrew from the succession battle," all Guardian Spirit Beasts might vanish after breaking that condition. * Kurapika splits the participants into 3 groups, assigning Furykov and Belerainte as assistants to check their aura flow. * Phinks, Franklin, Feitan, Nobunaga, and Machi are on the fifth tier of the Black Whale. * Kakin's three Mafia families boarded the ship to secure territory on the New Continent. ** Each family has a direct line to a prince. *** Zhang Lei is a benefactor for the Xi-Yu Family. *** Tserriednich is a benefactor for the Heil-Ly Family. *** Luzurus is a benefactor for the Cha-R Family. * Next Saturday, the Phantom Troupe plans to meet with the kickbacks collector in Tier 5 so they can gain access to the top. * The Troupe is looking for someone taller than 190 cm (6′1.5″). (6′1.5″).}} Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * The last time Nobunaga made an appearance in the series was in Chapter 170, which makes his absence from the series the longest among the Spiders, spanning 200 chapters and more than fourteen years. References Navigation zh:第371話 Category:Volume 36 Category:Succession Contest arc